Saying Yes
by LoveAsThouWilt
Summary: Ken is confused about his feelings for Daisuke. YAOI. Fluffy.


  
--------------------  
Saying Yes  
by loveasthouwilt  
--------------------  
  
When we rejoined the group in the diner, Miyako wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. "I finally landed a cute guy!" she giggled happily.   
  
"He said yes!" Hikari guessed with a grin.  
  
I glanced at Daisuke, who had his hands folded across his chest and was glaring at us. Yes, he knew what I was up to...  
  
"Congratulations," the child Iori said. "You two are perfect for each other."   
  
Miyako grabbed my hands and began dancing around, dragging me along with her. It was totally embarrassing, but the girl has some grip and I was forced to move along with her. "Do you have to make such a scene?" I growled, much harsher than I had intended.   
  
Miyako went to sit down with Hikari to talk. I pondered whether or not I should join them... Had I made her mad? Would I make her mad if I sat with her after she had walked away? I had never been in anything considered a relationship before, I didn't know what I was supposed to do...  
  
When she's alone...or at least when there's no one around to impress, Miyako can be a really nice girl. But most of the time, she an embarrassment...If I had been thinking clearly, I would not have said yes.  
  
If I had been thinking clearly... I would not have needed to prove to Daisuke...  
  
I killed that thought and sat beside Miyako, across the table from Hikari and Iori. Daisuke and Takeru were sitting at another table behind me. I could feel his eyes boring into my back...  
  
Miyako took my hand in hers. "We should go to a movie later," she said loudly. "Our first date!"  
  
I nodded. "That would be great."  
  
Behind me, I heard a chair scoot along the floor. Footsteps. Ringing as the diner door opened and shut.  
  
Daisuke...I...  
  
"What was that all about?" Hikari asked Takeru as he joined us at our table.   
  
Takeru took off his hat and sat it in his lap. "I don't know. He didn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well," Miyako began as she dropped her share of the small bill on the table. "Ken and I are going to catch a movie, so we'll see you three later." She pulled me away from the table and wrapped one of her arms around mine.  
  
The Chosen Children waved us goodbye as I was hauled out of the diner by my new girlfriend...  
  
Miyako picked the movie. A romance, of course.  
  
Then she picked our seats... in the back... of course...  
  
Then she wanted to make out.  
  
Of course.  
  
So I did, wanting and hoping desperately to feel something... to prove to Daisuke....  
  
...  
  
I broke off the kiss and slumped down in the chair, which majorly pissed Miyako off.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She hissed quietly, with only some consideration for those who were actually watching the movie.  
  
"Just... too fast..." I lied.  
  
She heaved a sigh and sat back in her chair. "Sorry..."  
  
When the movie was over, she led me to her apartment where we said goodnight and I started the walk towards my own home.   
  
I ended up at Daisuke's...  
  
"He's taking a bath!" Jun told me at the door. "But you can wait for him to get out."  
  
I nodded and made my way to Daisuke's room. I had only been in there once before. He had invited me over just to hang out, and we had ended up...  
  
...on the floor and...  
  
The door swung open and Daisuke was standing there holding a soaking Chibimon and wearing nothing but a towel and goggles. My eyes went wide and I breathed in sharply. He squealed at the sight of me, dropped Chibimon, and almost lost his towel too.  
  
"Why didn't somebody tell me Ken was in here?!!" He yelled.   
  
Chibimon scuttled across the floor, hopped onto the bed and burrowed under the covers, his big eyes peeking out and watching quietly.  
  
Daisuke closed the door and headed towards the closet to get some clothes, but I stepped in his way and our eyes locked.   
  
"I was wrong to use Miyako." I said, my expression stoic. "I wanted to prove to you...and to myself, that I'm not..." I couldn't even say it.   
  
"...but then I realized...that I probably am..."  
  
Slowly, Daisuke's face lit up. He took a small step toward me and leaned in for a kiss. My entire being relaxed as his lips pressed against mine. I slipped my arms around his bare waist and pulled him closer to me, parting my lips. His tongue darted into my mouth and curled around mine.   
  
Then his kissed and licked softly along my jawline. "Daisuke..." I gasped.  
  
I was scared. What would the others think? Was I being naive by hoping Daisuke would stay with me forever? And if he did leave me... would I be forever trapped in this new world? Am I really gay, or am I just in love with Daisuke? If forced to be without him, who would I love?  
  
But I didn't want to think about being without him, ever.  
  
I threaded my fingers into his hair and kissed him again.   
  
"I need to put some clothes on, in case Jun decides to barge in." he whispered against my lips.   
  
I didn't want to let go of him, so as he moved away from me, I trailed my fingers lightly along his bare skin.   
  
I felt it appropriate to turn my head as he dressed and I ended up looking at Chibimon, still wrapped in covers, his eyes peeking through the shadows. Then he poked his head up, a wide, approving smile on his face. "I love D'suke too!" he squeaked.   
  
I blushed and Daisuke laughed. I turned my head back towards him, now wearing pants and holding the shirt he intended to put on.   
  
He looked at me and folded his hands together under his chin, shirt hanging between them. He grinned big, and in his girliest voice cooed, "Ken, will you go out with me??"  
  
I smiled. And I said yes.  
  
-end- 


End file.
